Un nouvel an à Las Noches
by kage ookami51
Summary: Depuis qu'Aizen est là, les espada se retrouvent toujours dans de drôles de situations... surtout en période de fête... requete de Ludivinne


Requête de Ludivinne ^^ un peu beaucoup en retard, donc toutes mes excuses ^^' mais on va dire que le nouvel an est décalé au 1e fevrier pour cette année (sifflote)

Rien m'appartient, à part les idées à la con... les différents passages sont pas forcément super liés donc pas besoin de tout lire pour comprendre les diverses bêtises.

* * *

><p>LE GUI:<p>

Aizen avait apporté de nombreuses choses nouvelles en arrivant à Las Noches, ça, les espada ne pouvaient pas dire le contraire. Des bonnes comme l'étrange sphère qui leur avait offert des pouvoirs, des pas terribles (expliquer à certains que le thé était bien une boisson et pas une punition avait notamment été une très longue tâche), des très mauvaises, avec en premier de la liste pour plusieurs habitants de Las Noches Ichimaru Gin, mais également des choses plutôt.. étranges, et non, on ne vise aucun arrancar, espada ou autre en particulier... quoique, à voir..

-« Alors là, Ichimaru, tu peux aller te faire f.. »Commença Grimmjow, avant de se retrouver avec Suzumushi sous la gorge.

-« Les oreilles de Wonderwyce sont trop pures pour entendre de tels mots...Surveille un peu ton langage, avant de perdre plus que ton bras.. »

-« Kaname a raison, sexta espada san, faut pas s'fâcher. »Dit malicieusement Gin, avant de montrer la branche qui pendait au dessus de l'espada « C'est la tradition. »

-« La fête de l'autre jour, avec les cadeaux, passe encore...on avait pas le droit de s'offrir des cadeaux pour se tuer les uns les autres mais bon, on pourra régler ça en combat.. mais je comprend vraiment pas en quoi cette p.. satanée branche m'oblige à faire une bise à l'autre tache aveugle! » Finit le sexta, une fois Tôsen hors de portée d'oreille.

-« C'est pour t'apporter bonheur, argent et santé pour la nouvelle année, sexta espada san! »

Mais ces paroles n'eurent vraiment pas l'air de convaincre Grimmjow. En même temps, la perspective de finir dans le labo de Szayel pour« soins post découpage par un supérieur hiérarchique qui n'a pas apprécié » était à peu près aussi bon pour sa santé que de se balader avec un panneau « j'suis l'plus fort, vous êtes tous des taches » au sein de la 11e division, et pour son bonheur que de le faire en tutu fuschia et nœud dans les cheveux assorti. Le cours de ses pensées fut vite interrompu par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à gueuler comme ça, chat inférieur? »

Et bien sûr, pile sous la branche...

Entre le cri et les insultes qui suivirent, ainsi que le combat qui commença entre le sexta espada et le quinto, Ichimaru estima qu'il avait une fois encore trouvé un bon moyen de s'amuser avec cette histoire de gui.

-« Dommage juste que Kaname soit aussi tatillon, ça aurait été encore plus drôle sans son bankai.. » Soupire l'ex taichô, avant de vite retrouver son sourire, tout à la recherche d'un nouveau jouet.

* * *

><p>RECETTE? OU SOLUTION?<p>

De son côté, Ulquiorra veillait à la préparation du repas. Il devait bien avouer n'avoir aucun idée du pourquoi de cette fête et avait été obligé de demander à l'humaine des recettes. Bizarrement, le gratin aubergine chamallow chocolat fondu ne l'inspirait pas. Mais bon, si l'humaine lui avait proposé la recette...

Note à lui même, en faire manger également à Grimmjow si cela ne s'avérait pas comestible...

Néanmoins, une chose était sûre à propos des recettes de l'humaine, c'est que certaines étaient vraiment de pures inventions! Comme celle qu'elle lui avait suggéré comme dessert lors du dernier repas commun décrété par Aizen sama... Qu'est ce que c'était déjà? Une chose que les humains, il en était sûr, ne mangent pas... en rapport avec le bois si ses souvenirs étaient bons...

Tout à ses réflexions, Ulquiorra finit pourtant par se rendre compte de l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle principale.

-« Je vois.. cela doit pouvoir servir à assommer certains..Il faudrait que je teste cette 'bûche' »

* * *

><p>JEU<p>

Histoire que l'ambiance redevienne, sinon bonne, au moins passable et sans mort violente non prévue pas Aizen (sama..), les habitants du palais s'étaient retrouvés à devoir jouer à des jeux.

Après quelques pions enfoncés dans des narines par certains mauvais joueurs, des cartes qui apparaissent dans les manches d'autres -mais seulement des deux et des trois..il ne faut pas non plus leur demander d'être des lumières..- ou un bankai suite à une remarque désobligeante sur l'impossibilité de certains de jouer au pictionnary, un nouveau jeu avait été proposé, cette fois basé sur des questions de culture.

Le scientifique du Hueco Mundo avait enfin la chance de briller par son intelligence face à ces brutes qui ne tenaient même pas dans un tube à essai et qui, de toutes façons, seraient trop immangeables pour s'en servir comme source d'énergie au cas où.

Déjà paré à en mettre plein la vue à tous et pourquoi pas gagner quelques places dans l'espada et donc quelques cobayes dans son labo, Szayel attendait avec impatience la première question.

-« Qu'est ce qui peut être taureau, grande gueule, dormeur, blanc ou bleu? »

Szayel n'eut même pas le temps de dire qu'il n'avait pas cloné et mixé son frère avec Grimmjow et Stark que Haribell répondit.

« Un requin? Mais c'est quoi ce jeu à la noix? » Pensa Szayel en jurant de se rattraper -en espionnant les cartes questions si besoin était.. Après des questions sur les oreillers, les combats célèbres et autres marques de thé, vient le moment de la dernière question de la soirée.

-« Comment appelle t on l'opération par laquelle on divise méthodiquement et l'on met à découvert les différentes parties d'un corps organisé pour en étudier la disposition et la structure? »

Voilà enfin une question pour lui! Et un si simple en plus.. Comment se tromper? Il se leva donc, prêt à donner sa réponse.

-« Euh.. J'ai oublié...»

* * *

><p>BOUQUET FINAL<p>

Une autre tradition du monde humain pour la nouvelle année était les pétards et feux d'artifices en tous genres...à se demander à quoi pouvait bien penser Aizen pour laisser à disposition de psychopathes irresponsables comme certains espada et fraccions suffisamment d'explosifs pour envoyer Las Noches à l'autre bout du Hueco Mundo, en débris de 2 millimètres maximum.

Mais outre les diverses tentatives d'assassinats, une petite fraccion avait trouvé un autre intérêt aux explosifs que leur pouvoir de destruction... leur bruit!

Malgré toutes ses tentatives, soit environ une bonne centaine de pétards et bombes diverses, Lylineth n'avait toujours pas réussi à arracher plus d'un grognement de quelques secondes à son espada.

-« Oy, Starrk! C'est pas parce que t'es super rapide qu'y faut aussi l'être pour t'endormir!» Lui cria elle en le tapant de ses petits poings, ayant épuisé tout son stock de bombes et d'idées.

Soudain elle vit LA solution!Une caisse avec marqué « Attention! Explosifs! » « Danger » et autres, c'était parfait pour faire bouger son flemmard d'espada! Profitant que personne ne regardait, les autres étant trop occupés à se disputer, essayer de fuir la fête -ou Ichimaru-, etc, elle ramena la caisse près de Starrk et craqua une allumette.

Une fois les fusées mises à feu, outre le bruit de la mèche qui brûle, une sorte de mélodie s'éleva peu à peu, attirant les regards d'une grande partie de l'assemblée, venue voir « c'est quoi ce bordel, encore? ».

Lylineth eut juste le temps de se reculer, pressentant que cette mélodie n'allait pas apporter que de bonnes choses, surtout avec la petite lumière qui clignotait frénétiquement depuis quelques secondes, avant qu'une énorme explosion n'emporte tout un bout de la pièce. Et les espada qu'elle contenait, avec.

« Oh la belle bleue! » Dit joyeusement l'ex taicho de la 3e en regardant Grimmjow voler au loin. « Ben quoi, j'allais pas me priver de cette blague, si? » Ajouta il, innocemment, vers ses comparses qui soupiraient, peut être pas uniquement de la perte d'un bout de Las Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez des idées de rajout, notamment pour le passage sur le gui -je savais pas quel genre de couple ou surtout faux couple faire intervenir, du coup, j'ai laissé un peu court.. des idées, des cris, des injures, etc, n'hésitez pas, y a un bouton exprès pour ça ^^<strong>

**Si j'ai de nouvelles idées, je mettrais sans doute à jour à un moment ou un autre.**


End file.
